


Heart of the Home

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Moments through the years Iris and Barry spend in the kitchen of their new home.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Heart of the Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt done for the Westallen Alphabet Event on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt words that begin with K: Kitchen

In only a few hours Barry and Iris had completely moved into their new house.

Barry’s superspeed of course moved things along a lot quicker. Every box unpacked, all the decorations put up and he even managed to paint several rooms. In a short amount of time they managed to get a week’s worth of jobs done.

By eight at night they were practically done. Iris had gone out and returned with groceries to fill their fridge while Barry took out the garbage and recycling.

Iris ended up in the kitchen putting away the food. She had a feeling she would be spending a lot of time here, the kitchen had been the biggest draw to them buying the house. They loved the light grey marble counter tops that contrasted with the white painted cupboards. The kitchen was twice the size of the one they had in the loft. Room enough for a large island right in the middle and still plenty of space to move around. Iris took one look at this kitchen and could imagine the many family dinners and get togethers they would have here with their family.

Iris had just put a frozen pizza in the oven when she heard Barry walk through the front door.

“Iris?” She heard Barry call out her name.

“In the kitchen!” Iris shouted back as she put a bag of produce away in the fridge.

Barry walked in to the kitchen with a slightly nervous look on his face. Green eyes darting around the counter tops and Iris knew immediately he was checking for signs of her cooking.

“I’m not cooking Barry,” Iris rolled her eyes at him, “Unless you count putting a frozen pizza in the oven as cooking.”

“Depends,” Barry walked closer and craned his neck to look at the oven. “The last time you cooked one you put the temperature too high and nearly started a fire.”

Iris huffed at annoyance especially since she didn’t have a good retort for his concerns. Barry gave her a boyish apologetic grin that made her anger deflate somewhat.

But not completely.

“Well you can take over cooking duties then,” Iris side stepped around him. “I’ll be organizing my closet upstairs.”

The problem and also benefit of being married to a speedster is that Barry’s reflexes were much faster than hers. And he always managed to catch her off guard.

In a split second Barry wrapped a hand around her wrist, spun her around before zipping them both over to the kitchen island. Iris found her back pressed against the wood surface of the island while Barry’s tall and solid body crowded her in giving her no means of escaping. Not that Iris wanted to anyways.

“Whats the hurry?” Barry grinned down at her as his hands wrapped around her waist.

Before Iris could answer Barry easily lifted her up to have her sitting on the island. The height difference between them now gone she could directly look into Barry’s soft green eyes. Not able to stop themselves they both broke out into big grins. Happiness and relief flooding through both of them. From months they had been dedicated to finding the perfect home, packing up their entire loft and finale moving in to their new home.

“You know what we need to do now?” Barry leaned in close to press kisses along Iris’s jawline.

“Whats that?” Iris asked a little breathlessly, her hands clutching Barry’s broad shoulders.

“We need to christen every room in the house,” Barry pulled back to playfully wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Iris let out a pleased laugh, caught between amusement and feeling heat spread through her body. When they got the loft Iris clearly remembered then days then spent making love in every room and every surface they could.

“I guess we’re starting with the kitchen then,” Iris hummed appreciatively as Barry’s large hands slipped under her shirt to explore the warm skin underneath.

“Makes the most sense to me,” Barry said before pulling Iris into a deep kiss.

The pizza in the oven ended up getting slightly charred but since they had moved on to “christening” the living room neither of them really cared.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris woke up in a dark room and empty bed.

After a minute of blinking herself awake Iris turned to see 3:04am burn red on the alarm clock. Quickly she realized her husband had gone to do Nora’s 3am feeding time. Their four month old daughter had yet to settle into a regular sleeping schedule and needed a bottle every two hours through out the night. Guilt washed over her since Barry had done the 1am feeding and Iris must of slept through Nora’s most recent cries.

Quickly she threw the covers off her body and got out of bed. She slipped on her silk housecoat before leaving the bedroom.

Her suspicions were proven correct when she walked past Nora’s nursery and found the door wide open and the crib empty.

She crept silently downstairs and instantly noticed the light spilling from the kitchen. As she moved closer she could not see Barry’s tall, lanky body move about the kitchen, Nora’s tiny infant body cradled against his chest.

She stopped short of entering the kitchen wanting to take the whole sight in. Nora letting out a frustrated cry as they waited for the bottle to warm up. Barry instantly trying to calm her with hushed words. His large hands, nearly the same size as Nora, gently rubbed her small back. Iris smiled as Barry swayed and rocked Nora he started to softly hum a lullaby.

Nora quieted but her tiny clenched fists and scrunched up face made it clear she would be needing her bottle very soon.

The second the microwave beeped as it finished Barry moved in a blink of an eye and had the bottle ready to go.

“Here you go sweetheart,” Barry shifted Nora to lie horizontal cradled in his arms. He poised the bottle to Nora’s mouth and she greedily started drinking, her small hands grasping the bottle.

Barry let out a laugh, and gazed down at Nora with the same look of wonder and happiness he had the first time he held Nora. The sight of them together made Iris feel a kind of joy strong that her chest clenched almost painfully.

“You checking up on me?” Barry suddenly spoke as he lifted his head up to smile at her.

“You? The #1 dad?” Iris teased him. “How could I ever?”

Barry scowled at her playfully before turning back to look at Nora.

Iris entered the kitchen and walked over to Barry. Her hands rubbed comfortingly on his back before she leaned into his side, her head resting on her arm. She looked at her daughter still happily drinking her bottle before tilting her head to look up at Barry.

“Seriously Bar you’re the best dad,” Iris told him softly.

“You think?” Barry looked at her with worry on his face. “I know being Flash I’m not here as much as I should.”

“You’re here when it matters,” Iris said before cuddling closer to him.

The two of them stood in their kitchen, soaking up each other and this quiet moment with their daughter.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“You sure you don’t need help?”

Iris glanced up from the cake she’d been attempting to frost to scowl at her husband. He stood in the entrance way of the kitchen with his arms folded over his chest and a amused smile on his lips.

“No I’m fine,” Iris said through clenched teeth, “I have it totally under control.”

Barry didn’t reply but his eyes glanced to the cake before lifting back up to Iris knowingly.

Iris shot him another death glare before going back to her cake. She’d been in the kitchen for hours attempting to assemble a three tier birthday cake for Nora’s first birthday. The three layers were uneven and it tilted on a angle. The frosting she’d been attempting to spread to cover up her mistakes kept melting because she didn’t wait for the cake to cool down. Now the frosting was a gooey mess puddle on the plate instead of on the cake.

Iris sighed and put down the knife she been using to do the frosting.

“Okay I give up,” Iris shoulders slumped down.

Barry quickly moved to her side, his hands going to her shoulders where he started to gently massage them. Iris let out a pleased sigh not realizing the amount of tension she had there. Apparently making a birthday cake was incredibly stressful.

“There’s no reason to stress about this,” Barry whispered in her ear. “Nora is turning two. She’s going to eat the cake with her hands and half of it will end up on her face.”

“I know,” Iris turned around to pull Barry into a hug. “But moms’ are suppose to make their kid a birthday cake.”

“Or you can be the mom who buys the best birthday cake,” Barry pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Not exactly the same thing,” Iris poked his side.

“Think of it this way,” Barry smiled into her hair, “You’re the one who planned and put together this party. Which includes a bouncy castle, pony rides and a pricess Tiana impersonator. I think a mom who plans an awesome party is way cooler then one who can bake a cake.”

“Hmmm you have point,” Iris pulled back to press a kiss to Barry’s lips.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris sat down in the breakfast nook with a sigh of relief.

It had been yet another chaotic morning in the West-Allen household. Barry had been zipping all around between grabbing himself toast, ironing out his suit jacket, and going through the notes for his presentation at work. There wasn’t a moment Iris didn’t feel a slight wind pass over her as her husband used his superspeed. 

Meanwhile their five year old daughter Nora seemed to be intentionally dragging her feet in getting ready for school. First she lost her homework and spent ten minutes looking for it, then last minute she hated her outfit for the day and wanted to change, and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to have cereal or toast for breakfast. By some sort of miracle Iris got Nora ready in time for Barry to take her to school.

Now alone in a silent house Iris poured cream into her coffee planning to relax the rest of her morning. She’d taken a day off work after she’d been working non-stop for months trying to expose the corruption at Central city hall. She needed to slow down for a bit, which is exactly what she planned to do.

As she lifted her cup of coffee to her lips Barry zipped back into their kitchen in a crackle of lighting.

“Barry?” Iris blinked up at her husband in surprise. “What are you doing here? Did you forget something?”

“Not exactly,” Barry grinned at her. “My morning meeting was cancelled and I thought to myself I haven’t been alone with my wife for awhile.”

Before Iris could press him further on what he meant Barry zipped towards her and had her lifted her up.

Iris let out a breathless laugh as she found herself on the table. Barry pressing forward to stand between her legs. The silk bathrobe she had on slipped off her shoulders to exposed the thin cotton tank top she had underneath. Barry glanced down at her hungrily before lifted his gaze up to smile at her cheekily.

“Well this feels awfully familiar,” Iris said as her hands slid up Barry’s chest to his shoulders. “You really like throwing me on a solid surface of this kitchen in order to have your way with me.”

“The sturdiness of these counters were a selling point for me,” Barry teased as he dipped his head to press kisses to her neck.

He made quick work of pulling away the rest of her robe. Laughter bubbled from Iris as his hands slipped under her top to caress up the side of her body.

“Barry! What are you doing?” Iris gently scolded but still tilted her neck to the side to give him better access.

“I miss my wife,” Barry playfully nipped at her jawline, “Anytime I can get her alone I’m going to take advantage.”

Iris had no intention of getting him to stop. She melted into him as he pulled her into a deep kiss. In their kitchen bathed in warm sunlight Iris happily enjoyed alone time with her husband.


End file.
